Sun and Sky
by Amythista
Summary: She is his home, he is her hope. Incomplete without the other, burning gold and steadfast blue. 100 oneshots for Ed and Winry. Description: He carries her with him everywhere he goes, in his metallic limbs, helping him stand and helping him live.
1. Childhood Friends

A/N: I'M GOING TO DO IT. I've challenged myself to the 100 themes!...I'm gonna fail.

I don't own FMA, but FMA owns me.

* * *

Before Trisha died, they'd walk to school together, all sleepy and grumpy, Al walking in the middle to ensure that no fights happened between the elder two. On the days Al was sick, on those rare occasions Ed went to school without his brother, Ed and Winry would walk alone together. He would stare at the sky, worrying about his brother, and she would slip an arm through his as a silent mode of comfort.

After Trisha died, all were still sluggish and sleepy, but Ed and Al spoke in hushed tones about their great secret while Winry walked far ahead, trying to show that she didn't need her best friends.

Before Trisha died, Ed and Winry sat next to each other in every class. Ed didn't make friends easily, and the one time the teacher was foolish enough to separate them, neither were able to concentrate. Besides, they were a relatively quiet pair. Ed would help during science, and Winry would help during English. Both oftentimes had bored expressions on their faces, body language blatantly stating that they knew this already, yes, they understood, and they were only here so that the state didn't come after their parents.

After Trisha died, the silences were more profound; the help more distracted, and no matter how far Winry reached out, Ed would always pull in.

Before Trisha died, recess was their favorite subject, like so many others in their grade. The difference was that while the other students found joy in the hour spent free of books and learning, the trio treasured this time as one to run and play, as the only time in seven hours they got to spend together.

After Trisha died, Winry found recess to be her least favorite subject.

Before Trisha died, they'd come home from school together, Ed and Winry bickering about anything and everything, Al walking behind, watching everything and wondering what their children would look like.

After Trisha died, the brothers huddled together. Winry walked behind, finally unable to ignore the fact that it hurt.

Before Trisha died, they'd sit at the brothers' kitchen table and talk and laugh and eat gooey handfuls of peaches and strawberries or the batter of whatever sweet Trisha was making. Later, they'd do their homework together, Ed and Winry helping Al with whatever he didn't understand. Math would go by quickly and quietly, since it was a subject they all understood quite well. Reading and writing would be punctuated by a proclamation from Ed on how _boring it was_, and an defense from Winry that it _most certainly was not_. Al would stop writing and listen for a while, until the argument grew annoying and he was forced to throw a pen at his brother.

After Trisha died, silence was all that could be heard in the room. Then, you heard closing of books and the patter of small feet and the slamming of a door. You couldn't hear the person left in the room, struggling with her science homework. You couldn't hear her at all unless it was one of the days she cried.

Before Trisha died, they'd go out and play once their homework was completed, running and laughing and chasing and jumping till they were worn out and sat on the fence to catch their breath. Sometimes Winry would drag them back to watch the sunset, sometimes the brothers would work on their alchemy while Winry studied automail, occasionally asking them to repair a nail or turn a rusty bolt clean again. They'd laugh, Ed referring to Winry as a 'automail geek' and Winry retorting with an 'alchemy geek.' Then they'd head their separate ways, bidding each other goodnight and preparing for a repeat on the morrow.

After Trisha died, the only time she'd see them all afternoon was for dinner. She'd hole herself up in the workshop, looking at the automail and practicing and practicing. Sometimes, on the worst days, she'd walk down to the fence, watching the sunset by herself.

It was on one of those days that she found Ed in her spot.

"Edward?" she called softly, hoping not to startle him. He looked around, eyes finally resting on her, and he grinned. "Hey, Winry."

She clambered up onto the fence and balanced herself on the rough wooden beam next to Ed. "Where's Al?"

"Somewhere around. You know him, he saw a cat while we were reading and ran off to pet it." He stared at the fading sun and smiled, eyes lost.

Winry watched him, emitting a small sigh and leaning back. "What are you guys doing, anyway?"

Ed was silent for a few moments, contemplating the sky. Winry immediately regretted her words- Ed _never _wanted to talk about his and Al's secret project.

"You'll see." he said finally.

She was silent, too. "This has to do with your mom, doesn't it?"

Ed made a small noise of annoyance and turned his head away, body language clearly indicating that she should change the subject. But she wouldn't. Not this time. He was ten years old, he_ wasn't _all knowing and strong, he was essentially a little boy. He had to move forward...and someone had to tell him that...

"Mom and dad died about three years ago." She said.

He looked at her. "Win-"

The sun had set, and she knew they should be getting back.

"They died at about this time, didn't they?" she commented, as casually as if she were commenting on the weather, keeping her eyes on the horizon. She clasped her hands in her lap and refused to meet his wide golden eyes.

"Winry, I-"

"It took me a while," she continued, looking anywhere but him. "To get over it."

She paused, trying to tell what his reaction was, but continued.

"I've moved forward, Ed. I miss them, _I miss them _and it hurts, but I get up and live every day. I _try_ and reach out to you and Al, even though it's like I'm talking to your shells. That's all you are, Ed. And that's all you will be until you put this behind you."

She stood up, continuing to avoid his eyes. "Think about it."

The next time she sees him, he's bruised and broken and missing an arm and leg and cradled in a metal suit that's apparently Al and she's frantically doing anything she can, and he's become her first real patient and it hurts because it's _him,_ and she doesn't know what they did or why they did it but maybe if she had done _something_, _anything_, maybe they wouldn't be like this...

What hurts even more is that months later, he uses her own words against her.

"_We've got to keep moving forward."_

That was when Winry Rockbell's childhood ended.


	2. Family

A/N: ...I take a while to update, I know. But I had problems with this theme, for some reason. Enjoy!

The idea of family was not one that Edward Elric was familiar with.

Oh, he remembered it, all right. He remembered his mother's smiles and praise and undying love, and the contented evenings spent with her and Al in front of the warm living room's fire. He felt it every time he looked at his brother. Protectiveness, joy, a feeling he supposed was love. He believed Al was the only family he had. He didn't need any other family. Family would only tie him down. It was something he didn't need, something he couldn't afford if he wanted to reach his goal.

He tried to convince himself that one day he would no longer need Winry and Pinako. They were people from his past, people he shouldn't - _didn't _- need anymore. That theory was quickly squashed as he saw Winry for the first time in three years and felt nothing but relief (and quite a bit of pain from the wrench she threw at his head).

As years passed, he came to accept the idea that Winry and Pinako were just as much family as Al was. (Heck, even the Bastard Colonel and his group was part of his family, but it'd take quite a few more years for him to admit that.) And in time, he'd come to accept the fact that he wanted Winry as a permanent part of that family.

It took him nearly two years to propose, a simple affair accompanied by a red face and a transmuted ring, and it took only three months to get everything in order and be married. He had long since considered Winry a part of his family, but the swell in his chest and the familiarity of her face was all the more magnified that day.

And now, he mused, looking at Roy and Riza Mustang and assorted soldiers he knew well, all standing next to his human brother, who was cooing over a bundle that was a mixture of he and Winry, the feeling was never greater. Surrounded by his friends, his brother, his wife, and his newborn daughter, Edward Elric had never felt more at peace.


	3. Rememberance

A/N: Hey guys! Guess who just went to an anime fest dressed as Ed? Me! (Does anyone ever say that and say someone else?) This chapter went waaay different then what was planned. *sigh* I've never seen the movie, but I've read reviews and I know the ending, so I hope you enjoy it anyway.

This chapter is dedicated to Spark the Clairvoyant, whose birthday is tomorrow. Happy Birthday, Spark!

Remember, reviews are to me as what height is to Ed!

* * *

They were gone. She accepted that.

The possibility that they would come home to Resembool- to her- was impossibly thin. Even if they could, what was to come home to? Ed had Al, Al had Ed. That was all they needed, their best friend and family rolled into one. She didn't have much of a part in their lives, so she told herself. And maybe they would fall in love in that world, have children of their own (_that would never learn alchemy or anything dangerous, like theirs would_). Maybe they would be happier. She could imagine them in her head. A small girl for Al, quiet but outspoken, caring and kind. Ed's...Ed's was everything she wasn't. She would never try and bring Ed down, but her presence would be enough to bring Ed back to earth just enough.

She was nothing but a distant memory. She could accept that. But her greatest enemy was still the unknown woman.

* * *

He had never been so depressed. Even after mom died, so many years ago, he had the hope of bringing her back. And even after that theory was cruelly squashed, he could channel his grief into his goal, as a method to keep going. But now...

Who knew where she was, what she was doing, if she was even alive? She could be content and alive, tortured and dying...she could be the best automail mechanic in the country; she could be struggling to get by. She could have been _married. _She could be pregnant, even now, he only a fading memory, a distant ghost in the back of her mind. He would grit his teeth and spend hours over books, trying to find some replica of what they had lost. Some way to close the distance and the gate at the same time.

Edward Elric had always needed some reason to keep going, be it his brother or his mother. Now it was the girl he had unknowingly fallen for- the person he couldn't help but hope was waiting.

* * *

Granny died after a few years, and she stood alone at the funeral, holding back Den. She was terrified that Den would break loose and follow the fading scent of Pinako. In her mind, her whimpering pet pawed at the silent coffin, sensing the old woman but unable to understand why she was locked away. She held her dog's collar tightly, knuckles white. The scene played out clearly in her mind, and she knew she couldn't take it if it happened in real life. Everything was much more subdued in her mind.

The sound of her grandmother's voice. The laugh of a boy holding a kitten in his arms. And, most of all, the flash of a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

Sometimes Al would go on dates. He was an Elric, after all, and he was therefore apparently handsome. Ed didn't see it, nor did he like it, and he ignored the girls best he could. While happy chatter came from downstairs, he would lock himself in their study and feverishly draw dying memories of complex circles, slapping his hands into them and wishing for the millionth time that it would work.

* * *

She would use alchemy herself, now and then. Not very often, and nothing big. Alchemy still was kind of freaky, after all. But it came in handy, and besides, if anything drastic happened, it would be an important skill to have.

Besides, it made her feel closer to him.

* * *

He studied constantly. His feverish flipping through books became accompanied by a calmer turning of pages from his brother, in whom he had long since confided his feelings for their childhood friend. Once, Al's then-current girlfriend had gotten fed up.

_"Al, please." Michelle complained, soothing out her skirt. "We are courting. Please tell me something, at least why you're always up there."_

_Ed stared at his right hand._

_"Michelle," Al had sighed, glancing at his brother. "...I'm sorry, but it's none of your business."_

_"Please, Al?"_

_Al clenched his jaw, thinking, then sat down next to her._

_"We're studying. See, we're alchemists-"_

_"Alphonse?" Michelle was staring at him "You can't believe that Alchemy exists, can you? Al, that's ridi-"_

_"YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, THEN!"_

_His first words to any of Al's girlfriends shocked everyone, including himself._

_He stared at the wall, fists clenching, before sprinting to the study and locking the door behind him. There, he collapsed on top of one of the many transmutation circles he had drawn, and cried the tears Winry had always wished he had shed._

_For mom. For Al. For Nina. For Ishbal. For Roy and Riza. For everyone he had hurt. For _her.

* * *

She would never forget.

* * *

He _could_ never forget.

* * *

And when he finds the secret, a way to destroy it while entering it, there is shock and joy and feeling no words can describe…and a body awakens, the once- deadened mind suddenly sensing and _feeling_ things, so like and yet so different from his little brother before him.

Plans made, dreams shared. A grin planted firmly back in place.

* * *

Like she said, she had accepted it. They weren't coming back. And she didn't cry often, not anymore. She had let out all her tears only a year ago, when Den had died and she was finally left alone. Instead, she curled up in bed, stared at her pillow, and tried to return to sleep.

She didn't look out the window and see the two figures begin to run towards the yellow house.

She had remembered them this long. She could wait a few more moments.

* * *

I know I'll get this question, but yes, they returned. Happy ending to an angsty fic. Review…?


	4. Dog

_Winry Rockbell fiddled with the straps of her new dress, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Clasping her hands behind her back, she whirled to face the window and sighed, eyebrows drooping and shoulders slumping._

"_Winry! The boys are here!"_

_In an instant, her face changed. Her lips spread into a smile, and she ran downstairs to greet her friends, who waited in the foyer._

"_Happy birthday, Winry!" They chorused. Ed grinned at her, while Al ran over to give her a hug. Winry laughed as Al knocked the wind out of her, and then she turned to give Ed a hug. That was when she noticed the large box in Ed's hands. _

"_What's that?" she inquired. _

_Ed shot a grin at his brother. "Your present." Ed replied, hiding the box behind his back. "Wanna open it?"_

"_Yes!" Her small hands reached for the box._

"_Winry!" her mother scolded. "You can open it later."_

_Ed and Al exchanged glances. _

"_Auntie Rockbell, she probably should open this now," said Ed, shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously._

"_Hm? Why-oh!" Sara Rockbell laughed. "I almost forgot. Yes, Winry, open it now."_

_Ed carefully took the box out from behind his back, gently handing it to the eager blonde girl. Winry took it and began to rip the paper apart. Al started to say something, but Ed shot him a warning glance and he fell silent. _

_A whimper came from the box. Winry froze. _

"_Keep going, Winry," urged her mother, trying not to smile at the worried expressions on the boys' faces._

_Winry nodded at her mother, and opened the box with decidedly more care. Inside was a little black and white puppy, who looked up as soon as the lid was lifted and, barking happily, jumped onto Winry, who began to laugh. Ed and Al grinned at each other. "Really?" Winry gasped, trying to control the hyperactive furball. "A puppy? For me?"_

"_Yeah," Ed said, smiling, relief showing plainly on his small face. "We found a woman selling them two days ago by the river."_

"_Thanks, you two! Thank you!" Winry picked up the dog and looked at it. "I'll name him Den!"_

_With that, the children went off to play, the new puppy trailing behind._

"Remember that, Den?" sighed Winry, staring at the ground. "We thought you were a boy for a while. Sorry about that, old girl." She smiled at the small gravestone.

"Ed and Al will come home soon," she said, more to the wind than to her pet. "They'll miss you too, you know. Al always loved you. And Ed…well, he liked you too."

She stared at the stone for a few more minutes, eyes blurring with tears.

"Dammit, Den. You've left me alone," she whispered. "What…what am I supposed to do now?"

She stood on the hill until the sun set, hours later, and the darkness hid her tears.

Wow…that got angsty near the end. Sorry bout that. Well, I'm back, guys! Sorry this took so long. I've been busy. But school's almost over, so I'll be updating more frequently now. Next up is 'Library'!


	5. Library

This one isn't too Ed/Winish. Actually, I realized that hardly any of these are Ed/Winish...:\ Best work on that. Anyway, the one after this is 'Always Right,' and THAT one with be EdWin, I assure you. :) Review, please!

* * *

Risembool doesn't have a library. It's a simple fact. Most of the citizens are farmers; simple, friendly people who don't have the time or need for books. And it is this simple fact that the youngest generations of the Elric and Rockbell families struggle with.

Since the time they began to understand their parents' medical and alchemy books, and the odd one that Trisha Elric didn't hastily grab away from their eager hands, the fact that the nearest library was five towns over was a troublesome one for the trio. All three were eager for knowledge, though the knowledge they sought differed between the boys and the girl. And so, when school is out for the summer and the Rockbell couple just so happens to have to attend to a patient in that town five over, the children take it upon themselves to cram five and six years' worth of reading into one week.

Each day, they are dropped off at the tiny library, to roam and read and learn and be scolded by a blushing librarian when straying too close to a shelf marked ROMANCE. And they learn all they can, cram it into their developing brains for later use. And, as it turns out years later, they _will _use it.

Here, Edward Elric learns what a homunculus is, and the basics of soul binding. Here, Alphonse Elric scratches his first deformed transmutation circles onto the library's worn, wooden tables. And Winry Rockbell takes her few shaky steps into the future when, bored one day, she steps away from the medical books and picks up a book that describes how to install automail.

Years later, Edward Elric spends his first few weeks in Central City practically _living _in the library. But this time, he is not reading for pleasure, or just to watch his mother's face light up as he tells her what he learned. There is no happy six-year old girl across the table to beam at him, to brag to. No small, warm brother to show the proper way to draw the transmutation circle. He sits at a small wooden table, across from a brother who is no longer small and warm, but who still doodles transmutation circles in the margins. He turns the pages not the flesh arm of the past, but with a cold metal one, a reminder of his sin and a girl who is no longer six, but who is still happy and friendly and someone he could brag to, later. The eyes that search the pages do not search for random interesting pieces of trivia, but a way to right the metal body and the metal limbs and the separation from the blonde girl who made them.

And one day, three children will sit at that same table, and they will scour the pages for random bits of trivia to brag about. Their parents had paid for the sins of the past, and they would never need to repeat the cycle.

But for now, Edward Elric sits at that table, and cries the only way he knows how to.


	6. Always Right

Heh heh heh...hey, guys...how's your summer...?

This one...hm. I like it, though it seems slightly cheesy. -shrugs- Let me know what you think.

If you want to read good Ed/Win fanfiction, go check out .Poisoned Scarlet.'s profile. She's amazing. :P

Everytime you exit this page without hitting the green button at the bottom of the page, Ed shrinks. So please, think of poor Ed before you do so.

* * *

_Clink. Clink._

Ed shifted uncomfortably.

_Clink. Clink.  
_  
A few inches away, Winry kept her eyes completely focused on her work, eyes furrowed in concentration and slight annoyance.

_Clink. Clink._

Ed squeezed his eyes shut and began to tap his foot lightly against the side of the workbench.

Silence.

He opened his eyes, waiting for the sounds of her work to resume, but they didn't. He turned towards her still figure, eyebrow raised. "What's up?"

She didn't say anything as she stood up, picked up her wrench, and began to untie the bandana she used to keep the hair out of her work.  
"You're done."

Ed nodded but didn't move, eyes focused on the back of her head. Dense as he was when it came to the fairer sex, he wasn't _that _stupid. And Winry not speaking more than necessary was never good. "Something wrong?"

From the back, Ed could see Winry's shoulders start to shake, her grip on the wrench causing her knuckles to turn white. _Shit!_ He internally panicked and began to wave his arms about desperately. "Winry! What is it? What happened? Is it because I broke my arm again? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, there was a surprise attack!"

This didn't seem to help, as when Winry turned around, tears were brimming in her eyes. "Ed..."

"What?" _Dammit!_

"You idiot." His eyes went wide as the wrench left her hand and the world went black.

* * *

"Ugh..." When he came to, he was slumped against the workbench and his head was throbbing. Darkness clouded the edges of his vision, and he blinked several times to clear it. Once he could see completely, he registered that he was alone in the workroom.

"_Damn_ that woman…" he muttered, sitting up slowly and rubbing his aching head, glancing around several more times. "That _hurt_..."A few minutes later, the pain had subsided, at least to the point that he could stand up without blacking out. He gripped the table as he pulled himself together, and then set out to find Winry.

He found her on the porch, her wistful eyes staring into the darkening sky. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Ed's uneven footsteps as he approached. She didn't acknowledge his existence until he was sitting next to her on the porch swing.

"Throwing a wrench at my head? Now I _know _something's up." he said softly, staring in the same direction.

Winry gave a small smile. "You're being unusually kind about this, Ed."

He scowled. Jeez, couldn't he be concerned? "Well, I usually _know_ your motive for hitting me upside the head."

She nodded, head moving ever-so-slightly. Both were silent for a minute, before Winry spoke, voice low;

"Surprise attack, huh?"

Ed felt remorse rise in the back of his mind, not wanting to make the girl cry even more than she had had to. "Yeah."

"You could've died." Her tone was almost casual, as though she were stating that the roof needed to be fixed rather than a frightening fact that seemed to be the mantra of Ed's life.

"...yeah."

"Dammit, Ed!" Her outburst snapped Ed out of his gaze, and he jerked towards her with startled eyes as she reached out, gripping his shoulders and meeting his surprised eyes with her worried glare.

"You could be killed! You could've been killed _so many_ times...and it's like you don't even care! How many times has your life been put in danger, Ed, hm? And how many of those times has your survival been only because of luck? I-" here she broke off, turning her face away but keeping her hands firmly gripping Ed's broad shoulders.

"Winry..."

"I _worry _about you, Ed." was her quiet reply, catching Ed completely by surprise.

"Every time you go charging off...I can't help but wonder every day what you're doing, who you're fighting this time...even if you're even still _alive_...I fix your automail and a week later you come back with it all smashed up. And you'll never even tell me what did it-!"

She felt tears coming to her eyes, but she blinked them furiously away, squeezing her eyes shut.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a hesitant yet strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and drew her onto a warm chest.

"I'm sorry." She could barely hear his whisper. "I'm sorry. You're right, you're right. You're always right."

She smiled again, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Jeez, Ed."

Edward stiffened slightly, eyes going wide and face turning pink. "W-what?"

"You're not acting like yourself tonight." she murmured.

Ed scowled. "What, can't I be worried?"

Winry stifled a giggle into his neck and snuggled into his neck. "I'll...we'll try to tell you more, okay?" he said, face even redder.

"Thanks." Winry whispered.

"Tears of joy, okay? You promised me, I'll promise you."

Winry pulled back to look at him, faces inches away and both blushes in full force. "Equivalent exchange?" she lightly teased, grinning.

Ed swallowed nervously but smiled in return. "Yeah."

Winry giggled and retracted her grip on his neck. Ed immediately drew back his arms as well, almost missing her warmth as she turned towards the starry sky. Ed stared at her longer than he meant to, concerned eyes taking their time to travel over her calm features. Once he realized what he was doing, he flushed furiously and jerked away, glowering at the sky.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Ed's blush and thoughts gradually dying down.

"Do you promise?" she asked quietly, breaking the fragile silence. Ed glanced at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Winry. I promise you."

From inside the bright yellow house, Alphonse watched the oblivious pair and smiled an invisible smile.

_I think this is the first time Brother's acknowledged to anyone else that he's not always right._

* * *

Thanks for reading, and thanks to those who review or who have already reviewed! You make my day.


	7. It's Kind of a Fight

Hey guys! I'm not too happy with this one, but...tell me what you think!

A few more things...I've written three other fics for the FMA fandom, and I'd appreciate it if you checked them out! And...this story currently has 12 favorites, 13 alerts, and 1,970 hits. Wow, you guys! Thank you so much! All your support helps a lot.

* * *

"Winry wants to marry ME!"

"No way! Why would she wanna marry a baby?"

"At least I'm not gonna be tiny for the rest of my life!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TINY BABY PIPSQUEAK?"

Unseen, Winry watched her friends wrestle from her perch in the tree. To be honest, she didn't really want to marry either of them. Besides, her mommy said that she couldn't marry anyone till she was older. Judging by the yelling (and swearing, on Ed's part) coming from below, she decided she better tell them that before they hurt themselves bad enough not to play with her.

"I don't wanna marry either of you," she called. The two boys stopped tussling, staring up at her with wide, surprised eyes. The children stared at each other for a few moments. Al was frozen in his position, about to punch Ed, and Winry was above them in the tree, a casual expression on her young face.

Edward, of course, was the first to react. "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?" He jumped up and put his hands on his hips, looking defiant.

"Mom says don't swear, Brother!" Al said, scrambling to his feet.

"It means that I don't wanna marry you guys." Winry said, shrugging. "I don't like guys shorter than me."

There was a pause in which the young girl reconsidered using those _particular _words.

Both Alphonse and Winry winced at her thoughtless comment as Ed straightened to his full (still small) height and began a tirade- "YOU SHOULDN'T JUDGE GUYS BY THEIR HEIGHT! WHO'RE YOU CALLING A-" that didn't really calm down until dinner half an hour later, when his rant was reduced to mutterings about cruel women and the world's emphasis on height...

"...so that's what happened, huh?" Ed muttered, glaring forlornly at a spot three feet in front of them. Winry hid a smile as she nodded. "Yeah."

There was a silence as Winry tried not to laugh at her friend, who seemed torn between pulling the trademark "Ed-freak-out," swearing loudly, or pouting. Silently betting on the former, she was surprised when he turned towards her and offered a sly grin.

"Ya know, _I'm _taller than you now." His grin turned cocky as he inched towards her. Winry felt her face heat up as she swallowed nervously, narrowing her eyes despite her anxiety, determined not to let him get the upper hand.

"And Al's taller than_ you_."

* * *

IT'S THE CRAPPIEST ENDING IN THE HISTORY OF CRAPPY ENDINGS! YEAH!

So...I have a question for you guys. Which chapter of this story is your favorite/the one you think I did the best on? I think my personal favorite is either Rememberance or Library...but I'd love to hear your opinions! Thank you!


	8. No Problem

Edward Elric released a small sigh as he leaned back in his chair, setting his book down in his lap. It was nearly six, meaning he probably should go find Al and somehow help Winry with dinner, but he opted to stay seated for a few more minutes.

Winry. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of his childhood friend-turned-fiancée. They were going to be married in a few short weeks, so Al had come home for the occasion, bringing Mei-chan with him. Even Ling had called and said he would try to make it, which, of course, meant that Ran Fan come as well. And after all the years of wandering and waiting and hoping and wishing, Ed felt completely and totally peaceful.

Proposing to Winry had been almost as frightening as fighting a Homunculus, at least in his eyes. He had decided to do it only that morning, his thought beforehand being that he would just propose after he returned from the West. But something had snapped inside of him as he stepped on board the train, his brain desperate to preserve what they had, make sure it was real.

_Equivalent exchange._ He had mumbled, half his brain rambling and the other half screaming at him to _SAY SOMETHING INTELLIGENT, MORON!_ Eventually he came out and said it the best way he could- using alchemy as a metaphor.

_I'll give you half my life...so give me half of yours!_

Even remembering it now, Ed still turned red at his proposal. Jeez, he just _had_ to tie in alchemy, didn't he? At least Winry didn't seem to mind. He had once berated himself out loud about it, and she had just smiled and told him that while it was typical of him, it was still romantic. _In your way. _She had laughed, leaning in to peck his lips. _Don't worry about it, Ed._

So much had changed in just a few short years...heck, so much had changed just from the time he was fifteen to sixteen. Was it only three years ago that he was walking into a desert town called Liore, parched, irritable, and anxious for news of a Stone? It seemed like forever. He had gone through, already, much more than the average adult. And he had only _been_ an adult for a few short months.

Ed stretched his flesh arms behind his head as he grinned. Yep, he was eighteen years old. He had gotten a lot of teasing about marrying almost directly after becoming an adult, but he waved it off. In Resembool, a lot of people got married even earlier. In fact, two of their childhood friends who were the same age had stopped by for a visit while Ed and Al were visting for repairs, still on their journey for the Stone. In the girl's arms was their newborn child, which, as Ed remembered, had freaked him out considerably.

He frowned. Speaking of children...they hadn't actually discussed that yet. Did they want any? Two? Three? What would they name them? Ed mentally smacked himself. _Jeez, Ed, you're not even married yet! Get a hold of yourself!_

It was almost surreal, like a dream. He had his arm back. Al was in the flesh. He was getting _married_. Hell, he could be a _father_ in a few years! How weird was that? He was almost afraid that he would wake up tomorrow to find that he was back where he started. And he had worked so hard to get to this point...no problems that couldn't be solved, no worries, no life-and-death situations.

No reason to worry anymore. No reason to worry anyone else.

"Ed?" Winry called from the kitchen, causing Ed to turn towards her disembodied voice. "Could you come _help_ me, please?"

Ed grinned as he walked into the kitchen, spotting Winry frowning over a boiling pot. He snuck up behind her and hugged her around the waist, causing her to emit a small squeak of surprise. "No problem." His lips curved into a content smile as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

_Indeed._

* * *

As you can see, I changed the title of this story. It just sounded too cut-and-dry before, at least to me. I've heard the 'Sun and Sky' metaphor for Ed and Winry a lot, so I thought it would make a good title. :) For those of you who haven't, I believe one of the ideas is that Winry is a constant for Ed. He moves around freely but always returns. Neither are complete without the other. It's a good metaphor for them, I think. Anyway, enough rambling. Thanks for reading!


	9. Only

A/N: AHHHH! I'm so sorry, everyone! My play opened, and I got stuck, and...eep! I'm so sorry! This one's a bit confusing, but I can't think of any other way to word it. Believe me, I've tried. So I hope you like it, weird as it is. Whew. Okay, enjoy, and please review!

_Edited: August 7, 2010: Rewrote and fixed some stuff, deleted the poem...hopefully it's better now._

* * *

His wary golden eyes idly skim the page, searching for some random tidbit of information that will aid them somehow. He occasionally flips the slightly dusty pages, having found nothing on the previous five pages…or the last five books…

His gaze slips to Al, who sits beside him. His younger brother's steely gaze is much calmer, more determined. Ed gets a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, just as he does whenever he remembers what they're searching for, and returns to his reading.

_The three laws of motion clearly state that…_ was this 'Physics for Beginners'?… _Newton had explained…_ah, jeez...

Ed let out a long groan and stood up, rubbing the back of his head in exhaustion and annoying some neighboring readers. "C'mon, Al, let's head back."

Al nodded and closed the book he was reading, folding it beneath his arm. Ed raised an eyebrow. "Taking it with you?"

Al nodded again. "It's on to something. I don't know what, but one of the diagrams _looked _like the runes on a human transmutation circle…"

They talk all the way back to the apartment, discussing the diagrams. Ed grins once in awhile, makes sure to nod, but his mind, in reality, had decided to travel elsewhere. Somewhere it hadn't gone in a long, long while.

Winry.

For the first time, it was sinking in that he would never see her again. Never be yelled at by her, never get a wrench to the skull, never devour her apple pies and stews like a starving man…never watch her play with Den again, never blush when she got too close.

And, by the time they were lying in their beds, Al snoring softly, Ed had come to a realization.

He would never hold her in his arms. Never hug her tightly and try to put into words what she meant to him. Never..._kiss_ her, never laugh with her, much less hold their firstborn child in his arms. No, that pleasure, that _privilege, _would go to some other man, one far more worthy than he…

_Stop that, _demanded the part of his brain still deep in denial. _She never meant that much to you. _But the rest of his brain was on a roll now.

He felt a strange clenching in his chest, felt his breathing quicken and his eyes narrow. Why the hell was he thinking this _now? _He hadn't seen the girl in two years now, and their reunion after the previous two years had been comprised of a few sentences and an automail installation.

With a jolt, Ed realized he_ wanted_ to be the one to do those things.

_I'm in love with her._

His next thought was '_shit.'_

The last time he had seen her…it wouldn't have taken much to reach out and kiss her, would it? He hadn't even returned her embrace…it wouldn't have taken much to say just three words, get the clenching out of his chest.

But no. He sat up, clutching his forehead with his right hand. It wouldn't have been fair to her. If she…if she had returned his feelings…

He was being selfish again. He had no right. One of the last things he had said to her...'_I think you enjoy causing me _pain'? No, he had no right at all. She would get over him, if she even felt anything at all. She would get married; have a family of her own. She'd forget about him. She'd be _happy._

So why did this thought make his stomach churn, with anger and…_jealousy…_

Before he could stop himself, his hoarse voice sounded around the room. "Al?"

He heard his brother turn over, yawning. "Yeah?" he said, drowsily.

"….do you think…."

"Do I think what?"

Ed swallowed. "Can we try and…see if we can go back?"

Silence.

"You figured it out, didn't you." He could hear the sad smile in Al's quiet tone.

"I think so."

"Good. See you in the morning, brother."

Ed smiled. "Good night, Al." Shuffling of sheets, then only the sound of their breathing. He laid back down, staring at the ceiling. They'd find a way back, he was sure of it. Return to their only home, their only sanctuary, and get away from whatever the hell this world was. It would only take a bit more research. They could do this, they _would_ do this. For all they had given up in their lives, there had to be something to gain...

It was only fair.


	10. Okay to Cry

Sorry that took so long! In case you were wondering, this chapter was supposed to be 'Like or Love?' I'm having serious problems with that theme for some reason, and I'm thinking of just changing it. So, when you review, please leave an idea for a prompt, and let me know if you're okay with me changing it. This one is short, and really sad...

* * *

He slumps in front of the cold, gray stone, which sits unsympathetically behind a fresh pile of earth, now drenched and muddy as it soaks into his clothes. His shoulders shake and his tears mix with the rain as he leans forward to grip the top of the grave, other hand fisting on the muddy ground. Six feet below where he kneels, caught forever in a wooden embrace, is the most important person in the world to him.

"My fault," he whispers, voice broken and choked with sobs. "It's all my fault, Al..."

The name brings fresh sobs, bangs hanging over his face, the wet golden hair plastered to his forehead. He throws his head back to scream, utter dejection and pain clear as it rings through the foggy, wet night, so similar to another scream only a few years ago, but a different situation, a different outcome.

Not far away, a woman picks herself off her kitchen table, and, not bothering to put on a coat, exits the darkened house. This time, she'll be there to do something about it...

He tries to stand, but his body is too weakened by the loss, and it's all he can do not to collapse and die right here, in the mud of his brother's tomb. Instead, he sobs as though the world has ended. And his has, crashing violently as soon as his brother's body hit the bloody ground...

She forces her exhausted limbs to move, running and stumbling across the wet plains. She _has_ to get to him. _Shehastoshehastoshehasto..._

He never cries, but it's all he can do. He can't do _anything_. He's never felt so useless, worthless...that feeling he had when their mother died, that feeling of need, that exhausted him yet, at the same time, filled him with adrenaline, has increased hundredfold...

...what does he have to live for now? Could he give up his soul to save his brother's...?

_...anything to be forgiven..._

He feels a warm hand on his shoulder, and the broken remains of his world stops and his golden eyes widen as he looks up at the tear-stained face of his lover, the only person he has left.

Something clicks in his mind as she moves her hand to rest on his cheek.

_He can't leave her._

"Just cry," she whispers, unaware of his epiphany. "You're forgiven, Ed...he would never blame you…"

Without another word, she kneels down next to him and buries her head into his neck, begging him wordlessly to stay with her...and he responds by pulling her in as close as he can.

Together, kneeling in the pouring rain, the two sob into each other, mourning for the missing piece of their complex puzzle.


	11. Like or Love?

_It's been awhile since I've hung out with everyone like this._ Winry mused as she and her childhood girlfriends sat on the side of the dance floor, watching as Emily Peterson danced with her new husband. The girls, some of whom she hadn't seen in years, laughed and talked and caught up on each other's lives. (_"Pitt asked me out a few weeks ago..." "Oh my gosh, Nelly, that's great!"_)

Out of the corner of her eye, Winry could see Ed mouthing _Help me_ in her direction as the buff farm boys sitting with him laughed heartily about some unknown joke. Winry stifled a giggle as one of them turned to say something to the scowling alchemist, whose reaction had to be restrained by Alphonse. She smiled as Ed turned to bark something at his brother, who replied nervously as the others burst out laughing again.

"Wiiinry..." Kathy drawled, causing the mechanic to snap out of it. "You've been staring at that blonde boy for quite some time. You never told us, is that your boyfriend?"

"N-no!" she stuttered as her face grew hot. "Don't you recognize him? That's just Ed! You remember Edward Elric, right?"

"What? Really?" Diane said disbelievingly, turning to look in his direction. "That little blonde boy we all used to hang out with turned into..."

Silence fell as all five girls, excluding Winry, turned to stare at the now-fuming Ed.

"He's...hot." said Melody in a strange tone. The others nodded resolutely.

Winry chortled, feeling annoyed. "Yeah, well, he's still the same old Ed."

All five pairs of eyes turned to her. "You sound a bit...jealous." Diane commented, eyes glinting mischievously. Winry flushed.

"I'm not jealous!" she defended, feeling her cheeks burn. _Dammit, why am I blushing so much? _The other girls exchanged glances.

"Winry," Nelly said comfortingly. "C'mon, I'm your friend. I can tell that you like him, no use denying it."

Winry looked down at her lap. _Ah, hell with it. _"Well...fine." she admitted reluctantly. Melody let out a squeal. "I knew it! I knew it for years!"

"We all did," laughed Jessie, causing Winry's cheeks to burn even hotter. "It was obvious."

"You guys make a good couple." commented Diane, taking a sip of water. "Even when we were kids-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Winry spun around, eyes wide and cheeks bright. "E-Ed!"

The golden haired teenager was grinning at her. "Hey, Win."

She could feel her friends' eyes on her, and she did her best to ignore it. "Did you want something? Or was this just an excuse to escape?" Winry questioned, feeling her blush settle. Ed looked to the side, moving his hand to rub the back of his head. _Is he blushing?_  
"Actually, I, uh...wannadancewithme?"

Winry smiled. "Care to repeat that?"

"You heard me," he muttered, a definite blush spreading across his cheeks. She laughed out loud, standing to take his hand. "Sure."

Winry waved at her now smirking friends as he led her onto the dancefloor, now covered with twirling couples. Neither had any idea of how to dance, and eventually gave up trying, opting to move continuously in a circle. As Winry moved her head to rest on his chest, she listened to the steady beat of his heart, reassuring her that he was still alive. _You know,_ she thought, smiling, _it's a bit more complicated then that, Nelly. I'm in love with him, after all."_

* * *

OMFG THAT WAS SO CHEESY. -bangs head against wall- Well, think of it as an apology gift for angsty!chapterten. Speaking of which, eleven down! Eighty nine to go...^^

Oh, sorry it's been so long. I got caught up in the awesomeness that is _Spice and Wolf. _^^ I'm going on vacation for ten days, starting tomorrow, and I may or may not have access to a computer. :\ But next is 'Good Luck Charm,' which will be considerably easier. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	12. Good Luck Charm

_A/N: School's started as of today. -_- I'll be aiming to update every 3-7 days from now on, so expect earlier updates! Review and enjoy!_

* * *

_We're here,_ he thinks numbly as he follows the scarred man throughout the darkened corridors. He is vaguely aware of the fact that this man has tried to kill him multiple times, but his mind isn't focused on that.

Whatever happens today will change the course of the rest of their lives. Either they'll regain Al's body (and Ed's limbs, too, but he doesn't think of that) or they…won't, and then the soul bond will fail _any day_ and when _that_ happens-

No. He can't think like that. He won't think like that, not if he wants to keep calm. For a distraction, he stuffs his hands in his pockets, fingers brushing something metal. His eyebrows furrow as he feels the shape, finally working out what it is. Once he does, his fingers close tightly around the small pieces of metal, ones he now recognizes to be Winry's earrings.

He's glad that he has them now, as a small thing to hold onto in the sea of darkness that he's now going to face.

They are, after all, a reminder of the girl waiting for him, of the friend who supports him, of a promise he intends to keep.

They are a comfort.

They are another reason he constantly reminds himself to live.

In a way, he supposes as he stares at the ground, they're like a good luck charm. Not in the sense that they bring him luck, no, he's never believed in that. But those earrings give him more reason to believe in _himself._

He has more to live for, now. He no longer has just a reason to keep searching.

He has a reason to _stay._

Knowing this, he sets off quicker, blood pounding in his ears and every nerve in his body alert.

He isn't about to break two promises.


	13. Practical Joke

"And be sure to tell Ed and Al that I say hello, kay?"

"Got it, Danielle!" she replied, waving. "See you later!"

Once the door was closed, she let out the sigh she had been holding in, turned, and began her journey back to the Rockbell house.

Well, she thought to herself, technically, it could now be called the Rockbell/ Elric house. After all, the boys had been living there for...could it be two years now? Two years since her life was turned upside down? Two years since the entire country nearly perished, herself included? Two years since the goal that Ed and Al had been grasping at for so long had finally been achieved?

"I'm home," Winry called as she set the basket of fruit from Danielle on the kitchen counter. Moments later, Al walked into the room, scrubbing at his eyes like a child.

"Morning, Winry," he yawned, taking a seat at the counter. She grinned and reached over to tousle his already messy hair.

"Morning, Al?" she teased. "It's nearly two in the afternoon! You're becoming as lazy as your brother."

"What am I, now?" smirked the aforementioned Elric as he opened the screen door, dripping wet, and took a seat at the table.

"Ed!" Winry shooed him. "You moron! You're getting the floor all wet! What the hell were you doing out there?"

"I was out flying and got lost in some clouds." he said sarcastically. "I was _swimming, _Win!"

"Well, have the common sense to dry yourself off before you come inside!"

"Don't nag me, woman!"

Al groaned loudly before the bickering could turn into a full-out brawl. Winry shot Ed one last glare, then unceremoniously shoved his bare feet off the table.

"Anyway," she said, ignoring Ed's muttered protests. "I thought you said you were going to fix the roof."

Ed groaned. "C'mon, Winry..."

"You said-"

"I did not! You threatened me!"

"BROTHER." Al said loudly, burying his face in his arms. Ed leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Tomorrow's April first," Winry said after a pause. Ed made a disgruntled noise of agreement.

"How about," she said, glancing at him. "That if I can get one good trick on you, you have to fix the roof."

Ed cracked one eye open, looked at her for a few moments, and then grinned. "Fine. You're on."

* * *

"That was stupid," Winry moaned. "He's just going to avoid me all day tomorrow."

Ed was out visiting his parents' graves. Al had opted to remain behind and- not that they'd tell him so- help Winry think of ideas.

"Brother's a moron, Winry," Al sighed. "You have to attack his weakness."

"So you're saying I should make Ed stand near the edge of the hill and then call him small?" Winry said, half-serious.

Al sniggered. "Not as...extreme. Think. What does Brother hate above all else?"

Winry was quiet for a moment. Slowly, a smirk began to cross her face. "Ahh..."

* * *

_Mmm...it was so nice and warm under the covers...he just wanted to stay curled up forever in that little paradise...it was a perfect start to the day…_

_...had his younger **brother** not been **yelling** in his ear..._

"Brother!" the cause of his turmoil sing-songed. "Time to get up! Up, up, up!"

"Alphonse..." Ed growled, burying his face into his pillows. "Sleep..."

"C'mon, you lazy short bum!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY AN ANT COULD SQUASH HIM?"

He was sitting upright in bed, hands clenching onto fists and eyes narrowed. Realizing that his plan had backfired, he sighed and lay back down. Fatigue crept back into his muscles. "Tired..."

"I'll just go downstairs and we'll call General Mustang to tell him you'd _love_ to reenlist-"

"I hate you." Ed muttered, reluctantly sitting up and grabbing his alarm clock. "What time is- FIVE AM?"

"See you downstairs!" Al sang, skipping out of the room. Ed stared at the door for a few hood seconds, and then chucked the alarm clock at the wood with all his (fatigue-clouded) strength. Mumbling curses on his brother, mornings, and newspapers for some reason, he sluggishly stepped over the remnants of the alarm click and padded downstairs.

"Morning, Ed," Winry greeted as he shuffled into the kitchen. He let out a sort of a half-grunt and ruffled her hair by way of a greeting, not noticing the soft smile or slight blush on her cheeks.

He slumped into the table, burying his face against the worn wood. "Coffee..."

"What's wrong with him?" Pinako asked as she walked into the room, peering at Ed. Winry glanced up; metal can frozen in place above the cup of hot coffee. "Oh, good morning, Granny. Did we wake you?"

"No, no, I'm working on a new design in the workshop. I was just seeing why you all were up." Pinako frowned in Ed's direction, and then turned to leave. "Don't die before you pay off that new automail, Ed." she called over her shoulder, smiling and giving a 'good morning' to Al as she left. Ed groaned and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'backwards old hag'.

"Here you go," Winry announced, ignoring his comment as she placed the coffee in front of him, fingers shielding the warm black liquid from his eyes.

He mumbled a 'thanks' and took a sip of the wonderful liquid, savoring the bitter taste, just as he always-

_...huh._ He thought. _Tastes...different._ He paused, then shrugged and took another sip. It was still pretty damn good, after all. Maybe even a bit better.

He didn't notice the mirthful looks that Al and Winry sent one another.

"Ahh..." Ed stretched a few minutes later, feeling considerably more refreshed. "What was in that coffee, Winry? It was kinda sweeter than usual. Pretty good, though."

Winry turned towards the counter to hide her widening smile. "Milk."

There was a long, long pause from behind her.

"...mi-" he croaked.

"Milk, Ed."

There was another pause.

"GYAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Alphonse," Winry called as she placed the flour back in the cupboard. He appeared in the doorway just as a muffled thump and a string of curse words erupted from outside. Winry smiled up at the ceiling for a moment. "Go tell Ed that we'll have tea when the pie's done, all right?"

She lowered her eyes to find Al grinning knowingly at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. You two are so cute."

Winry felt her cheeks burn. "Shut up, Al!" He ducked the towel that she threw at him with a laugh and headed outside. She sighed as the door banged shut, and turned to place the pie in the oven. Straightening up to set the timer, she bit her lip and followed Al outside, closing the screen door quietly behind her.

"-been thinking about something." she caught Al saying as she paused in the doorway.

"Yeah?" came Ed's soft reply. "It's probably the same thing that I've been thinking about."

Winry said nothing, only smiled to herself once more as she headed back in to set the timer. She wanted to have it warm and waiting when he came back down to earth.

* * *

A week late. T-T Eighth grade is much more hectic than I anticipated…

Happy Rosh Hashanah to my Jewish readers!


	14. Just Between Us

When they were growing up together, a happy tussle of blonde hair and chubby limbs, they told one another everything, from Al's secret hiding place to the kitten that Ed kept hidden from his mother for weeks to Winry's quiet feedings of her vegetables to the puppy.

(_There were, of course, a few exceptions to this unspoken law. Such as the time that Winry had visited the Elric house only to find a blanket hanging out to dry and Al with a red face, or the time Zachary Roberts asked Ed to tell Winry about his rather large crush on her. Ed, naturally, did not relay the message, instead choosing to glare daggers at the unfortunate boy every time Winry was around, until he moved to the far-away of town of Albright six months later.)_

The three were there for each other, to giggle as they rested in the cave that Al had discovered, to help care for and find a suitable owner for the little kitten, to play pranks on the offending teacher and feel no guilt, to not breathe a word to Pinako when Den developed a sudden fondness for broccoli.

Too soon, their world shattered.

After the death of their mother, the boys grew quiet and reserved. She had originally thought that it was part of their mourning, (she herself hadn't said a word for a week after her parents' deaths) but after months passed she knew that it was more than that.

And then they went off to train for six months, told her even less, and the next thing she knew a suit of armor with Al's voice was kneeling at her doorstep, clutching an unconscious Ed (bruised and bleeding and missing two limbs) and begging her for help.

Ed looked even smaller bandaged up.

They explained to her what they had been doing all this time a week after that fateful night. They had been plotting all this time to bring their mother back.

What sat in front of her was the result.

And now they were leaving to get their bodies back, like the stupid, reckless boys that they'd always been. She knew how stubborn they were, and she knew she couldn't convince them to stay, (and she wouldn't even try, because she wanted Al's body back too)and Ed needed automail and only a year and Al needed strength for his brother and Winry just needed them to _tell her something._

In any case, she had one more year, and they all made it last.

She helped to make traveling clothes, (she had always struggled with sewing, but she was desperate for him for carry some part of her with him) waited anxiously at home for Ed to get his State Certification, cheered when he did, (though part of her soul wailed in grief) tried not to cry when they burned down their house, (she did so anyway) and waved their train goodbye, managing to keep her tears at bay until it faded out of sight.

_(She didn't know that he watched out the window until she was a tiny dot in the distance, noticed with a start that her eyes were filled with tears, and from that moment on hated making her cry more than anything else. He had lied. He would always have a home, so long as she was here. And he couldn't help but think that it was a good thing.)_

Three years passed.

She heard from them in four phone calls, twice on her birthday _(13__th__ and 14__th__, on her 15__th__ they had been fixing up a town out in the southern area and completely forgot) _once on October 10 _(they were 14, he and Al were in Central, and he found himself needing to hear her voice) _and once from Al, excitedly telling her that they might've found a lead to the Stone _(he had been yelling in the background, and didn't realize until they were on the train that he had been talking to Winry. Their lead turned out to be nothing more than a fake Stone and an equally fake priest.)_

Letters came more frequently, usually written by Ed, usually with hurried handwriting and filled with blotches where he had insulted someone _(__Mustang, that's the Colonel who came by your house, remember? The bastard managed to get himself promoted He's a rotten jackass __He's…annoying.) _tried to sound more intelligent _(every year, there's an evaluation, to make sure you're still fit to be a State Alchemist, and __it's a pain in the ass __everyone complains about it, but it's easy for me. Well, you know me. This State business is simple stuff.) _or where Al had snuck in with a side remark. _(__Brother has been working on this letter for hours instead of doing his paperwork. The Colonel is lecturing him now. I better make sure that Brother doesn't attack him somehow__.)_

What Ed didn't realize was that she could, in fact, read those splotches that splattered the page, and the words they tried to hide made her giggle every time. _(In fact, the only blot she had ever been unable to read was a large black splot near the end of the page, successfully hiding 'We do miss you, y'know'.)_

Other than those occasional calls and letters, she's been (mostly) able to put the Elric brothers out of her mind.

She is now 15 years old, and they're come unexpectedly careening back in.

It's been years since the days of no secrets between them, but it's also been years since when they told her nothing. Slowly, they've begun to open up more, and she's begun to understand what's kept them away from home for so long.

Now, her eyes on the ground in front of Ed, she chews her lips and tries to put her thoughts into words.

"Win…ry?" she hears Ed say, and she knows without looking up that he's confused.

She's just finished installing his cold weather automail, thoughts on their secrets throughout their lives whirling through her mind _(and his) _and she's managed to pull him aside for a moment without that Kimblee man noticing. But now her courage has dimmed, and her mind is racing as she tries to summon the words.

"Someday…"

"Huh?" comes his reply. "What did you say?"

She lets herself smile as she looks up. Haven't they seen this scene before?

"Someday," she promises, eyes determined. "There'll be no more secrets between us!"

He blinks. Blinks again. Slowly, a small smile begins to spread across his face. Without warning, his hand moves to rest on her head, gently fingering the soft strands there.

_(He doesn't know why he did it, but he's glad he did, though he can't help but chuckle at the surprised expression on her face.)_

"Yeah," he replies. "Someday."

Someday it'll be more than pieces of broccoli given to the dog on the sly.

Someday it'll be more than words blotted out, author too afraid to admit his weakness.

Someday it'll be more than a reminder carved into a pocketwatch.

Someday.

And Ed always manages to keep his promises.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait! (Again) ^^;; To make up for last time's really short one and my lack of updating on time, this one's pretty long. It was done today during breaks, after a test, during lunch, and at times I was supposed to be doing something else. :P In any case, I'm really sorry. Oh, and in case you didn't pick it up, _(this is Ed.) _Everything else is Winry POV. Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Worry

The trees rustled in anticipation of the storm to come as Winry sat at her kitchen table, staring forlornly at a glass of milk leftover from dinner. Her head rested on her arms, which rested on the table, and she turned to face the window and the darkening gray sky outside.

She heard footsteps behind her, and soon Edward passed into her line of vision. He glanced at her, frowned, stopped, and best so that he was at her eye level. "You okay, Winry?"

She made a small noise of agreement and buried her head in her arms, blocking him from sight.

"You sure about that?" came Ed's doubtful reply from outside her self-made cave.

Outside, the wind blew stronger.

"M'fine," she mumbled, not moving. There was a pause.

"Fine, don't tell me what's wrong."

Winry heard more footsteps, a cabinet opening, and then a long pause broken by a huff. She looked up just as Ed was grabbing the glass of milk and pouring it into the sink, muttering all the while about the cabinet's height. "_Made for a freaking giant…"_

He was filling the glass of water when she spoke. "You just wasted a bunch of milk, Ed."

Ed drained half the glass, then shot her a look. "Like I'd drink that stupid substance."

She cracked a smile and sat up. He took a seat across from her, and the two sat in a comfortable silence as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"Mom's not feeling well," Ed finally said, staring down his glass of water. "So Al n' me are staying in the guest bedroom tonight while Mom rests down here."

"Oh," was all she could say, and soon the two were back to silence.

She glanced at him once more, then reached under the table to retrieve that morning's newspaper from its current position on the floor and slid it over to him, headline facedown. He glanced at it, then at her. "What's that?"

"What's wrong."

He paused only a moment before flipping the paper over. She buried her head in her arms again, not wanting to see the big black lettering again.

**ISHBAL CONDITIONS WORSEN**

He didn't even need to read the article. He looked over the headline once, then again, and without a word his chair scraped against the floor as he stood up and walked over to her.

She looked up at his touch, his golden eyes cast towards the door as he attempted to nonchalantly thread his fingers through her hair. Her lips parted into a tiny 'o' and she blinked back tears as he glanced down at her. Seeing the tears beginning to brim, his expression softened, and she couldn't help throwing her arms around him and muffling her wracking sobs into his shirt. It's the last time until the actual news comes that she'll cry.

She didn't notice his blush, and hardly noticed his arms hesitantly embracing her back.

Outside, it began to rain.

* * *

Meh. Meant to be published earlier. Sorry, everyone! ^^;;


	16. Memo

"I can't believe that this is all you own."

Edward shrugged as he dropped the suitcase on the bed with a _thump _and turned to look at Winry. "Why, what's wrong with that?"

He jumped away as Winry made a beeline for the suitcase, eyes narrowed as she began to pick at the locks, her long hair falling over her work and shielding her face from his vision. Ed sat next to the suitcase and watched her struggle with the locks.

"What about the stuff you had in the dorms?" Winry huffed as she jiggled the worn metal locks irritably.

"Just some odds and ends," he responded. "I didn't need most of it. Some stuff people gave us as thank-yous over the years, Mustang's shipping those- and the other stuff's just stupid things like the military uniform, and-'

"General Mustang shipped your uniform," Winry said, not bothering to look at him. "It came yesterday."

"Send it back!" Ed muttered, glaring at the suitcase as Winry preformed some strange maneuver and managed to get it unlocked. "Why the hell would I want it?"

"So we'll put it in mothballs and you'll show it to your kids," Winry replied with a sigh. "Jeez, who made these locks?"

"Your grandmother. Anyway, I'd just as soon burn the damn thing. It's not like I ever wore it."

"You wore it for that military function once," she reminded him. "You managed to get drunk and called up in the middle of the night and complained about your uniform."

Ed felt his cheeks flame as the unwanted memories flooded back to him. "That was Mustang's damn fault!"

"Whatever you say," Winry murmured, plucking something out of the suitcase. "What's this?"

Ed's eyes widened. "N-nothing! Give it back!" He made a grab for it, but Winry took a step back, holding the small journal out of his reach with a bemused smirk. "What is it?"

"Ngh! Alchemy notes! Nothing! C'mon, give it!"

"Why're you so worked about this?" Winry responded with a teasing smile, flipping open the book to a random page. As she read, her eyebrows furrowed deeper and deeper together, and she finally turned to face him in confusion. "Um…"

"It's in code," Ed grumbled, feeling stupid. He had forgotten about that. He made a successful grab for the book and set it back into the suitcase. "Not even Al can read it."

"Hm," Winry sat on the bed and stared at the window across the room, eyebrows furrowing in thought. "You wrote a lot about Resembool. What's that code for?"

Ed turned away to hide a blush as he responded. "It's what I put when things are going well."

"…oh."

After a short silence, Winry glanced over at Ed. It occurred to her that, had the suitcase not been in the way, the two would be sitting right next to one another…

Feeling bothered by this, she stood up and pushed the suitcase over. Ed turned back around at the release of the suitcase's slight pressure at his side. "Winry?"

The engineer plopped back down next to him, smiling slightly, her bare arm brushing his. "I didn't want to be separated by a suitcase anymore."

His lips parted slightly as he stared at her. A grin appeared. "Right."

A comfortable silence passed between the two, fingertips brushing as the suitcase pushed her up against him. After a few minutes of this, Winry reluctantly got up and stretched. "Well," she said, "What do you want for dinner? I gotta start on it now if I want it done when Granny gets home."

"Stew."

"Figures," she said almost fondly as she reached out to poke at the little tuft of blonde hair that stuck straight up out of his head and smiling at him. "Well, fine. Celebration of the unpacking of Edward Elric's suitcase."

"Don't put too much milk in!" Ed called after her retreating form. Her footsteps faded as she headed downstairs, and he stared into the suitcase, eyes roaming over the contents. Some alchemy books he had collected over the years, traveling clothes, some odds and ends, and…the alchemy journal.

He picked it up and ran his fingers over the worn leather. Hardly aware he was doing it, he began flipping through the pages to pick out major landmarks of their journey. Information from lab five, problems with Scar, even some things about the Homunculi, scribbled messily in a script that Al had often joked was a code within itself. He came to the last page, which was filled with information about the Promised Day.

He'd have done anything to get Al back, and he would've given up his alchemy a thousand times if it meant getting him back. But he couldn't deny that he missed the flow of energy coming out of his hands, the powerful feeling of changing something from one form to another…

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he flopped backwards onto the bed, golden eyes focused on the next blank page. The unmarked page was quite a contrast to his messy scrawl on the page before.

Somehow, it annoyed him. He sat up, and with some effort, dumped the suitcase on the bed, digging though the mess and eventually finding a pen. He scribbled something in the notebook, frowned, then scribbled over that and wrote something else. He read it over, dated it, and placed it on his bedside table to let the ink dry. He took a backwards glance over his shoulder at it as he stood up to leave the room. Ed grinned.

"Hey, Win!" he called, striding through the doorway, voice echoing through the hall as he headed down to the kitchen. "I told you not to put too much milk in there!"

The two talked and laughed and bickered fondly, while upstairs the ink solidified on his final memo.

_August 18, 1915_

_Arrived in Resembool. Al eating heartily. No plans to leave as of yet._

In other words, _success._

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the lack of updates! ^^;; Thank you to** .Poisoned Scarlet., Pumpkin2Face, Katsumara, **and **Opaul **for reviewing last chapter!


	17. From Now On

It's surreal to be laying here, a spear in your stomach, blood escaping the wound and warming the frozen ground, melting some snow and drenching your side. The pain is so great that you don't notice it anymore- like it's been there, a part of you, as some long-hidden away ingredient in your life. As though it's been there so long that you have had no choice but to get used to it.

You can't feel anything, in fact- can't feel the cold, hard ground beneath you or the strands of hair falling across your face or the frigid air biting your nose. It's all a blur of pain and feeling and noise, and you feel like you are nothing more than a child spinning in the grass as the world passes by in blurs of greens and blues and reds…but now you've stopped spinning, and the world doesn't stop turning, and all you can do is squeeze your eyes shut against the blurs of pain that surround you.

Underneath it all, or perhaps carried by the winds of pain, you can feel your life ebbing away. It feels no different then falling into a deep sleep after a long night…and it has been a long day, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sleep, to die…

"_No matter how difficult things become, no matter how foolish you look writhing under the weight of your burdens…you have to keep living for the people you love."_

Your mind is awake, albeit in a state of panic from the emergency signals every nerve in your body screams out, and a picture of Al flashes in front of your bleary eyes, your little brother, whose very soul is encased in a suit of armor, unable to breathe, to eat, to feel…

"_I hope that the day I get my original body back, you'll get yours back too, Big Brother."_

And suddenly, something reawakens in your body. Your eyes manage to reopen, a glint of gold glimmering faintly in the late afternoon light. Your mind reawakens as your body's senses become sharper and sharper, and you move your fingers. Slowly. Experimentally.

_For the people you love._

Your eyes are wide open now, pain reawakening your senses. The pain in your stomach is no longer something you're dully aware of or the mistake that only serves to remind you why you are dying. It's a raw, stabbing pain that fills your eyes and mouth and nose with the sight and taste and smell of blood, overwhelming every sense and reminding you why you have to _live._

"_I promise you that the next time I cry, I'll be crying tears of happiness."_

Your fist rises in the air and your mind begins to race as you slam it back on the blood-stained ground, powered by sheer adrenaline. Tears of joy…living for those you love. You promised.

From now on, you said, things will be different. Never again will you make those you love worry and cry for you. Not if you can help it. You've made careless mistakes (the spear in your stomach causes a particularly nasty stab of pain, as if to prove a point) and you can't be the cause of anymore tears. Not unless they're the tears of joy that you promised.

You can't. You won't. Never again.

And it's her face in your mind when they find you, half-dead and slumped like a broken doll, as you save your life with your life and promise yourself, promise and swear and hope, that you'll be more careful from now on. You've got to. You'll do anything it takes to save this country from itself, to save the hapless citizens inside.

To save the world. To save your family.

From now on, it's the only way.

* * *

I really like this one. Sorry for the late update, once again! ^^;;


	18. Calendar

_seconds turn to minutes_

She can't believe she just saw him, can't believe Al's gone too, can't believe that she didn't go with them. Some rational part of her mind tells her gently that she couldn't have gone, what would her clients do without her? And one evil little part of her mind taunts her with a voice like Ed's and tells her that she wasn't a part of 'them' anyway, hadn't been since the night two young boys tried to resurrect their mother, and it was just as well that she'd never see them again.

_minutes turn to hours_

Amestris is like a dream, albeit a very vivid, memorable dream that will stay with him for the rest of his life. But he still has to remind himself that it existed, it happened, it's real, that he was really there. That his brother is here with him. That he's now stuck here forever.

That he left her alone again.

_hours turn to days_

She returns to Resembool, informs Granny that Ed and Al are both gone for good, climbs upstairs to her room, and cries her heart out. Winry's never been the sort to cry over a boy, but this is her best friend and her best customer and the man she's finally, finally admitted to herself to be in love with.

And now's he's as good as dead to this world. She feels justified in her sobs.

_Tears of joy, huh?_

_days turn to weeks._

He and Al begin their research, leave Germany, and rent a small apartment in France. Ed passes blonde women every day on the street, almost mistaking them for _her _until he notes the makeup on their faces and the lack of a wrench and sparkling blue eyes. Al slowly adjusts to the strange new world, even finding a stray black cat and naming it Curtis, a quiet nod to the world they left behind and the people they will never forget. He unearths a picture that he was carrying around, of Ed, Winry, and his armored self as teenagers, one of the only pictures taken of the trio while on their journey.

Ed frames it and places it in a noticeable spot, stuffs his old red coat into the back of closet to take out and look over time and time again, and buys oil to ensure his automail stays in good condition. This is his only part of her now, and she's too far away now to call and ask for maintenance.

He picks up the phone and tries to remember her number.

_weeks turn to months_

Ed's pocket watch is found lying in the middle of the Lior desert, and Winry discovers that she is listed as the Elric brothers' only remaining family. She clutches the silver watch close to her heart as she watches the soldiers leave, and she resolves just then to carry it with her always, as _her_ piece of metal given to keep her standing. An ironic way to repay the favor. A reminder of her best friends and the only boy she ever loved.

Granny knows that she is getting close to her time and Winry quietly buys an apartment in Rush Valley, just in case. She won't bring herself to sell the old yellow house, the place known as home to so many people, but she's afraid she'll go insane living there alone. Den passed away a year ago, and the two remaining Rockbells know that soon Winry will be the only one left.

She can't help but think that she's a person that's just easy to leave behind.

_months turn to years_

They sell the apartment in France and move to England for a few years. Here they speak their native language, here they fit in (to some extent), here Al gets drunk for the first time and wakes up the next morning with a major headache and a resolve to never do it again. They are still unable to find a way to close the Gate, even after seven years, and Ed traces the frame of a photograph and wonders.

_years turn to decades_

Winry is now in her forties, the most sought-after mechanic in the country, and the recipient of thousands of questions about the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother.

Nearly each time, she is asked if they were good friends.

The silver watch is heavy in her pocket as she replies that they were.

_decade turns to decade turns to decade turns to decade turns to half a century turns to a new millennium_

And both are now old, older than children who grow up too fast and teenagers who blush and stare and deny and not-quite adults who have so much to say in so little time.

No one is there when they take their final breaths.

_And a rush of air, smiles, three pairs of arms reaching towards one another, and blonde hair tangling in fingers and laughter as a the Gate closes with a soft __**clunk**__…_

_

* * *

_

Hey, look, I'm alive! NaNoWriMo has been eating my brain lately, so I apologize in advance for this upcoming month..._


	19. Description

Seems more like a first or last chapter, but enjoy nonetheless.

* * *

They've known each other for years, shared bottles and naps and losses and grins. He doesn't want people to get involved with the problems he feels responsible for, and he pushes even those dearest to him away, not realizing how much more that hurts them. She gave him a leg to stand on and he used it to walk away from her.

She's the sort to end her battles with a well-placed wrench to the skull, he'll yell at you for hours and probably knock you out if he's not restrained.

He's saved the world, and she's saved him.

They are fighting words with a hint of truth, quiet sobs and comforting words, bright smiles and blushes and two halves of a whole. They are golden and shining but with a not-so-obvious tarnish; living proof that nothing is perfect. Her eyes are as blue as the sky, his as golden as the sun. The sun's endless journey will always lead him back to the sky, back to her.

She is metal and oil yet soft and sweet. He carries her with him everywhere he goes, in his metallic limbs, helping him stand and helping him live.

He is crackling blue energy and torn and scarred, but somehow still childish and innocent, no matter how he denies it. She tries to forget him and his maddening golden stare, but she's not quite sure that this will ever happen.

They are teenagers who were thrust into a world that they didn't belong in, with too many tears and too many losses and too many words to say in too little time.

They are stubborn and violent and children born into a future crueler than they could have ever imagined. He is not quite an adult, not quite a child, but with more memories and knowledge than men five times his age.

And she stands behind him, not quite invisible, and hopes that one day he'll poke his head out of the shield he keeps around himself, and turn around and see her.

Because no one else could understand as well as they do.

Because they are awkward smiles and automail repairs and a hope that one day he's return for good.

Because, in the end, golden is just another shade of brown, and he is not a god, not a demon, just a boy whose only wish is to set things right again.

Because her passion doesn't allow him to touch her with both hands, and because she's willing to give it up to see him flesh and whole again.

Because his passion takes him far away, unrelenting in his search, separated by a dream.

Because names mean nothing.

Because time means nothing.

Because sun and sky always reunite.


End file.
